


Confused, Bothered, And Bewildered

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Confusion, Love Triangles, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioner Rose is behaving rather oddly and Ryo is baffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused, Bothered, And Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, confused,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3 Act 8.

Commissioner Rose is heading the joint investigation they’re working on with the FBI, and since it’s his case and he’s the one who decides who works with whom, he’s asked Ryo to assist him. 

They’ve been sequestered in Rose’s office for a while now, going over what’s known about the suspects in preparation for making a move on them the following day. Now Ryo has a file to read in order to thoroughly familiarise himself with all the salient details. Feeling that he’s being dismissed, he heads for the door, but Rose calls him back.

“Oh, and Ryo?”

“Yes?”

Rose doesn’t say anything else, just gets up from where he’d been sitting on the edge of his desk and approaches Ryo, who’s paused just inside the door. Rose leans one arm against the wall beside Ryo’s head; he’s staring intently at the young detective, and Ryo’s puzzled.

“Ummn, is there something else you need me to do?”

“I know that the office might not be the best place to ask you this, but would you care to have dinner with me tonight?” Rose is removing his glasses and Ryo frowns at him in confusion. The commissioner is behaving rather strangely and he’s at a loss as to why.

He turns down Rose’s dinner invitation as politely as he can, citing a promise he’d made to Bikky as the reason. Rose is obviously disappointed, but reluctantly accepts the excuse.

“I suppose I should let you off the hook this time, however, next time I won’t take no for an answer.” 

As he’s speaking, Rose is moving in closer and closer, cupping Ryo’s chin with his fingers, and for the life of him, Ryo can’t figure out why. He’s not very comfortable with the situation he’s in though, practically pinned against the wall by his boss and with no way out, so when the door suddenly opens and Dee shoves a manila folder in front of his face, a peculiar thing to do in itself, he’s relieved rather than annoyed with his partner. At least now he can leave Rose’s office without causing offence, and he gladly follows Dee down to the firing range.

He just really wishes he knew what was going on back there in Rose’s office. Now it’s going to be nagging at him all day.

The End


End file.
